


A Simple Escape.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gen, Poetry, Quiet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: A simple poem about books and getting lost in them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Simple Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. This is just really short poetry.

Lost in a book,  
Lost in its world,  
Mysteries unfold,  
Adventures abound,  
Characters chatter,  
Whilst the tale continues,  
With each turned page,  
Excitement grows.

Will need to stop soon.  
Work tomorrow morning,  
Just one more chapter.  
Not quite ready,  
To sleep.

Lost in a book,  
A world,  
Much different,  
From our own.  
Sometimes,  
You don't want to leave.  
Reality can be cruel.  
Books,  
A simple escape. 

Still,  
Work needs to be done.  
So,  
For now,  
I close the book.  
Eagerly,  
Awaiting the next adventure.  
Next time,  
I turn the page.


End file.
